


As Needs Must

by sassy_cat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Angst, BDSM, F/M, Flogging, Light Bondage, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cat/pseuds/sassy_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there are moments in life when someone unexpected gives you what you need most. Sometimes you are giving that someone something in return that's more precious than you can imagine, and in fact, you may never know how important it was. Charlie finds himself in just this sort of moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Needs Must

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 charlieficathon on LJ, and based upon prompt #55- Delivering the dragons to the Triwizard Tournament turns out to be a blessing and a curse. Charlie has a lot of internal conflict in this story and it manifests as shame and self-loathing. Here's to hoping that he accepts himself and finds a healthy relationship. Thank you to [](http://kisslicknipsuck.livejournal.com/profile)[**kisslicknipsuck**](http://kisslicknipsuck.livejournal.com/) and [](http://starduchess.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://starduchess.livejournal.com/)**starduchess** for the beta.

Charlie'd had this itch, this underlying dread, running through his body for days now, and he couldn't live with it any longer.

What he'd done went against everything he believed in. He should have refused when Dumbledore asked, because it didn't matter that it was for the Order; he should have said no.

He'd spent his adulthood protecting his beauties, and now he was putting them in harm's way. Not to mention the children. It was wrong, and he'd known it from the start. He never should have brought those dragons to the school.

~~~

When she pushed him into the cave, Charlie fell to his knees. Finally, finally the ache might recede.

His shirt was still somewhere on the forest floor, ripped beyond mending. He'd tried, tried to do this for himself, but she'd found him at it. The expression in her eyes had told him that she understood his pain.

She'd grabbed his arm and popped him here. This cave wasn't good for much, just a little hole, dark and dreary, but it was perfect for this, perfect for penance.

She ran her fingers over his shoulder and down across his chest. "You is being a bad dragon boy," she whispered, looking at his flesh ripped jagged by thorns and bramble.

He closed his eyes and shivered. She was right. He'd made a mess of it.

"You is healing them and I is helping you. You is needing proper marks like a wizard should wear."

He tensed because he didn't _want_ to heal them. When she'd found him, the hurting had just started to give him some comfort. Should he defy her? Argue?

"Do's it!"

Charlie jumped, surprised by her tone. She was a forceful little thing.

"Yes, Miss," he answered softly, not wanting his silence to be taken as the refusal he'd been considering. He slipped his wand from his back pocket and cast a series of healing charms over his torso, his self-loathing increasing as each tear of his skin etched back together.

"That is a good wizard, but wands be giving Winky bad memories. So you isn't to use it anymore. You is to be stripping off then going back to your knees. Then you be crossing your hands and putting them in front of your wizard parts. Winky be right back." She popped out, and he wondered if this was her idea of punishment, leaving him nude and kneeling in semi-darkness.

As he slipped off his boots and trousers, doubts flooded his mind. Would she be too gentle? Could she understand that he needed punishment? Biting the inside of his lip and beginning to fret, he took the position as she'd instructed.

When she'd found him, he'd thought she’d understood what he needed, but maybe it was different for house-elves, maybe she couldn't bring herself to hurt a wizard. Kneeling wouldn't be enough to temper his torment. He'd done a bad thing, and now he craved things far worse.

Just as his anxiety was piquing, she popped back and Charlie shuddered with relief. Without a word, her gnarly fingers gripped his hands, clasping them together as she wound rope around his wrists. Something inside him unclenched. She was going to help him.

She snapped her fingers and said, "Stand now. This is how we be doing this. You is to say 'clothes' and Winky is stopping. Old Master be telling Winky that is the way with wizards who aren't baddies." She pulled his arms forward, slipping the rope over a hook protruding from the cave wall. "Winky has been here many times when she had to punish the baddie. She is practicing all the time just like Old Master says. Now, Winky is punishing the dragon boy."

Charlie nodded in agreement. Who was this baddie? She pulled a flogger from her apron and ran it across his chest so that he could feel each tiny strip of leather as they crossed his nipples. He noticed that the ends weren't knotted but instead had little round, flat circles. He gulped and closed his eyes. It didn't matter who she'd been trained to punish. Today, he was the baddie.

"You is going to like Winky's stick with tails," she whispered, circling behind him to run the tails gently between his shoulder blades down to the crack of his arse. "Old Master is buying it from the Hogsmeade Dumbledore. Best goat hide it is. You is going to love how it stings. Does dragon boy want to smell it? Give it a kiss?"

Charlie groaned. "Merlin, yes."

Winky circled around again, dipping down to stand between his bound arms. This time she teasingly pulled the tails over his cock then up his stomach to his mouth. "Be breathing deep, dragon boy, and you is not to be kissing it until I is saying to." Inhaling deeply, Charlie savoured the smell of the leather. "Is you liking it?" She asked.

"Yes, very much. Thank you, Miss."

Winky giggled. "Good manners for dragon boy. You can be kissing my stick with tails. Winky is liking you."

With the tails so close, he could see that the ends weren't just flat circles but little replicas of the Ministry of Magic's seal with an M imprinted on each one. He put his lips on the firm leather braids, enjoying the uneven feel against the tender skin of his lips.

"My tails is going to be making all your little skin spots talk to each other," she whispered as she pulled away from him. He could hear her twirling it, the humming in the air behind him. "Dragon boy will love his Winky soon, because she is taking all the pains away."

She brushed the tails by him to start, letting the cool air wash against his skin, but slowly she let the tips touch. She started slow and soft; it felt like a rough caress. A bead of sweat ran down between his shoulder blades and his stomach clenched, but inside he sighed with relief when the tiny falls finally struck flesh. Each strike grounded him, freed him.

"Children is not needing to fight monsters. Winky is teaching a lesson about being a bad dragon boy. Winky is making you wish you be saying you is sorry." She struck him on one side of his upper back and then the other, each strike slightly firmer than the one before. Minutes passed and he lost himself in the rhythm.

Just when he was starting to think it might be a bit too much, she stopped striking him and started rubbing the marks that she'd left behind. Her little hands kneading his hot, sensitive skin sent a wave of arousal through him, and he felt his cock fill.

"Winky is missing making marks. Winky is going to make your body be singing, dragon boy. You is going to be so happy with Winky." She held the tails near his face, drawing his attention to her, the scent of the leather at once calming and arousing him.

"Yes, Miss." He deserved this. Hell, he needed this. He was pain hungry.

She stepped back and started striking him again, making him groan. She was warming up his arse, letting the tips brush him, then sting as they were quickly pulled away. It was an intoxicating rhythm. As the minutes passed he could hear her breathing harder as she whipped his arse, hitting him side to side just as she had on his back.

"Such a strong dragon boy, is you ready for more?"

He wasn't sure if he was meant to answer but he didn't want to lose this. "Yes, Miss. More, Miss."

"Then be holding tight. Winky is going to give dragon boy a good lashing." He grabbed the hook with his fingers to help keep him steady, and she started striking all the tails against his arse like the flogger was a Beater's bat. The pain took his breath away and he loved it. The tails swished through the air and with each hit, he lost himself in the sensations.

Too soon, she went back to hitting in a perfect rhythm on either side of his back, but he squirmed, needing something more. She changed areas again to hit him with a slow thud against his arse and upper thigh. Now and again, one of the tails would brush against his balls, and Merlin, he was so hard. He was aching to come.

When she sensed the time was right, she stopped to knead the reddened flesh on his arse. She reached around with her tiny little hand and started pumping his cock, a rough thumbnail circling the head and slit. All the while she was tugging on his cock, she was rubbing his arse then slipping her hand down his crack, running a finger from his balls to his hole and back again.

She leaned against him, one finger circling his hole, and her other hand pumping him. Her breath was cool against his hot skin. He felt safe and free and then she bit him. Bit him right on the shoulder blade as she stuck her finger into his hole.

He erupted all over the wall of the cave and started to shake. She milked out every drop, and it was all too much. How could he crave pain like this? How could he have let her touch him that way? Why was it so fucking good?

He couldn't stop tears from falling, but she soothed him. She brushed the sweat-soaked hair from his brow and kissed him gently on the cheek. "You is doing so good. You is being a strong wizard," she cooed. She lowered his arms and removed the rope, rubbing and soothing the chafed skin on his wrists.

"Lean against the wall and don't be moving. This be Winky's favourite part." She began rubbing a cool potion over the welts on his back and arse, and he tensed. Somehow she knew what he was thinking and whispered, "Shhh, dragon boy. Winky is not taking marks away just washing them. You can be wearing them all you want and showing them off, too. Then, everyone is knowing that Winky is good elf. She always is giving her wizards what they be needing."

He closed his eyes and surrendered to her touch.

She talked to him as she rubbed down his body. "Dragon boy, you is not to be hurting yourself again. You is to call Winky and Winky will come. Winky is taking care of dragon boy just like she used to take care of her Little Master and Old Master. You will be calling Winky?"

Charlie flushed, embarrassed to be mothered by a house-elf. "I'll call. I won't do it again."

"If you be letting Winky, Winky is taking good care of dragon boy and keeping all those bad thoughts away."

Charlie looked into her huge brown eyes and lied, "Yeah, I'll call you when I need you again." She'd be fine, and really, he couldn't carry on with a house-elf.

"That is a good dragon boy. You is getting dressed now. Winky is so happy! She is having reason to be elf again." She bounced and gifted him with a giant grin. "Winky is bringing you fresh, clean shirt and you is wearing it for her. You is Winky's dragon boy now."


End file.
